


Hierarchy

by IzzyNeko



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Tales From the Borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyNeko/pseuds/IzzyNeko
Summary: In a world more diverse than ever, will equality ever become reality? Well, if not, Rosa has ever intention of getting it herself. Being an omega is pretty shit, very. In an Alpha run world, even the most power hungry man of them all couldn't stop her from doing what she loved. Which was baking. Well, Jack could full well try if he wanted to. Oc x Jack. Omegaverse. A one-shot for now, giving this Omegaverse a good feel before deciding to continue.





	Hierarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 
> 
> "Before God, we are all equally wise, and equally foolish." - Albert Einstein. 
> 
> Any Italian has been looked over and fixed by my Italian friend. Blame him. I will have his translations at the bottom of the page for anyone who wants to repeat the phrases haha. 

**Location: Red light** **, kitchen** **.**  

 **Year: 2997** **.** **Date:** **Wednesday,** **27** **th** **of September.** **Time:** **23:12** **.**  

 

In a world so advanced that there are medical breakthroughs yearly, strong people and even stronger wills'… you'd think that biological equality would have been established years ago when the founding fathers first realized that everyone was equal.  

But alas, some people seem to think they are stronger than others. Smarter than others. More advanced than others. Better than them all. Just because of their genetic makeup. 

Those were the Alphas that ruled the world around her. Her boss. Her Father. Her older brother. Her now ex-lover. They were known for their short-tempers, intelligence and strength. That didn't stop the others from trying to beat them at their own game, but not everything can be beaten with will power alone.  

"New order! Ricci it's yours!" 

"Yes Chef!" 

Certain jobs could only be done by a beta. Others, Omegas. Alphas generally dominated the leader roles in most jobs. That's what happened in this restaurant. But it didn't stop the little omegas and betas from trying to outdo them at any given opportunity. In the catering industry, being the head of your station was a praiseworthy position. For Rosa Ricci, it had taken her three years but she had found herself with a comfortable job title as 'Pastry Chef' which most places only needed two people for. 

This young woman was cornered in the bottom of the kitchen with more than a generous amount of room for her small station, complete with sink, two worktops and her own fridge. Although the other stations may have had two of each, she was on her own. She didn't have to share with anyone. 

It only took her ten minutes before ringing the small bell beside her fridge, buzzing the waiter in question with a sound.  

"Pick up, order eleven! Two choco towers, one berry tart and two banana splits! Calling two available waiters!" 

Business was always hustle and bustle at the beginning of the evening, slowly coming to an end around eleven which brought a tear to everyone's eye as clean up began. 

Although desserts were one of the easier jobs as the menu rarely ever changed, it was one of the harder to clean up professions as you would always, without a doubt, get chocolate on yourself somewhere, somehow.  

Pulling a few of her bangs back behind her ear, Rosa yawned while checking the fridge's temperature just as everyone else finishing their own cleaning.  

It was pitch black outside, making it a lot more dangerous for the omegas to walk alone. Most drove or was accompanied by older friends. This was her case. 

"You almost done in here? I've been finished for ages," her older friend popped her head into the kitchen, pulling back her red bandana to help tame her wild locks. "Moxs says she's closing early so we gotta get the hell out of here asap," she smirked, watching the small girl jolt down the last of the information needed for her sheet before stuffing it into a small cabinet by the fridge. 

"I'm almost done Sash," the younger woman called, putting away her always used notepad and pens. It didn't take a minute, finished and beside her friend in seconds who simply yawned. "Hard day out front?" 

"Yes- you wouldn't believe how many people ordered that stupid 'special cocktail'! I dropped like half a glass over myself earlier. I swear, I'm never touching vodka again," the taller woman cringed while wrapping her arms around her torso, pretending to shiver as they headed into the small staffroom beside storage. The room's longest wall was filled side to side with lockers, two small loveseats opposite them and a worn-out coffee machine between them. It was nothing too pretty, but it was a nice place to hide from the busy restaurant area. 

 "Vodka and coke are nice," the Omega grinned at the thought of an ice-cold drink after their long night of service, Sasha gagging at the thought of it. 

"That stuff is nasty and drives my hormones out the window," she frowned, shaking her head at the small woman who slipped off her jacket, replacing it with a slick red knitted jumper over the slightly damp top. "Yours should start  _'acting up'_  soon, right? Booked your week off yet?" 

"Not yet," Rosa laughed nervously at her friend's cautious gaze, stripping off her entire attire quickly and into her regular outfit of torn jeans, a white and green crop top, and a brown leather jacket. "I'll be getting my suppressors on Monday. Don't worry." 

"Of course, I worry you idiot," Sasha growled, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder, leading her out while grabbing both of their handbags. "You're this tiny little thing I could pick up and throw you over my shoulder with one arm- imagine some other Alpha high in a rut coming and throwing you over his shoulder and- just screwing you in some alleyway." 

"I'd scream rape," the girl rolled her eyes at her friend's protective nature. 

"Noooo, you'll scream in pleasure. You know we both get a  _little_ crazy... look. I'm sorry. I just worry, okay," she sighed, giving a glare to her beta co-workers who glanced in their direction as three of them were mindlessly gossiping as they worked. The trio quickly ducked their heads when they noticed her glower. They spun on their heels and continued on cleaning, trying to avoid eye contact with the annoyed woman. "Idiots don't even know what we go through," she grumbled, letting the woman in front open the door for the two. "Thanks." 

"No problem," the small Italian girl smiled as she moved to walk arm-in-arm with her friend, humming softly while the other woman pulled out her phone to text her sister. She stole a glance before looking forward to the passing people holding the girl's arm a little tighter. 

It wasn't like the night scared her, or even the people. But, more the rumours she had heard of what happened during others’ heats and how your mind screwed you over more than the people. Half the time, she couldn't recall what happened during the first couple of days if she didn't have her suppressors. After a few evenings of drug-induced comas, Rosa had no problem heading back into work. But, it was never promised if she'd be  _allowed_ back inside the building without Moxxi's okay. The alpha was incredibly protective of the girls who worked for her and the male omegas. They were physically weaker than the rest. Being a mother, her boss thought of it as her duty to protect them and bare her teeth at anyone who dare try to take advantage of them. 

"We still up for movie night at my house tomorrow?" 

"Sure. Your parents gonna be there?" A frown surfaced at the mention of her parents- mainly her dad. Like most alphas, he held the title with pride and was a complete asshole about it. Sure, he liked her friends- but not Rhys or Vaughn since they weren't of 'status' for their biological title. They were working men, proud ones at that, working for the Hyperion cooperation like both her parents were. 

Sasha noticed the look and gave her a nudge in her side, pulling her out of the daze.  

"If your dad is, we'll stuff ourselves in your room and watch those shitty movies together," hearing this, a smile spread across her lips, nodding. 

"Yeah," Rosa nodded while her darker-skinned friend smiled, wrapping her arm lazily around the smaller woman's shoulder. 

"It's settled then." 

* * *

 

 **Location** **:** **Third Street, door number: eleven.**  

 **Year: 2997** **.** **Date:** **Thur** **sday,** **2** **8** **th** **of September.** **Time:** **1** **8** **:30.**  

 

Movie night was always an anticipated night for the five friends. Bowls of buttered popcorn, stacks of movies and the long-awaited alcohol that Sasha stole from work. It wasn't like their boss minded, seeing as Rosa normally snuck some extra money into the cash register to make up for the missing booze. 

Her mother wasn't so keen on the fact that two omegas and two alphas were in a room together- the beta she looked over with barely a glance. But, only two of the group were a couple, so his concerns didn't last more than a minute as he remembered what the group was like together, drunk. Truthfully, they were a bunch of idiots when intoxicated. Which he didn't mind seeing. 

It was funny as hell as well. 

Thankfully, her father was staying at a hotel across town on a business trip which meant that it would only be her and her mother at home tonight. When she informed her friends of this fact, she swore she heard Vaughn start singing on the other end of the line. It meant that the gang could go unnoticed and undisturbed for the night. Well, apart from Rosa’s mother coming in here and there to offer them snacks as well as see if they were all okay. 

"It's movie night!" yelled her slightly shorter friend as he entered her house, tossing off his shoes and practically hugging the life out of her once he was close enough to wrap his muscular arms around her. "Thank you for your gift of films and popcorn." 

A small awkward chuckle left her lips at his gesture, releasing her with a smile. 

"No problem. It was my turn to host- I just really need to find a new apartment," when the words left her mouth, Vaughn instantly frowned and tapped her shoulder.  

"You'll find one soon- if not, you're always welcome to stay with Yvette and I till you-" 

"Noooooo! Yvette scares me," Rosa whimpered at the memory of the tall, dark-skinned demon that had once tugged on her hair when she was little. Hearing this, Vaughn laughed and made his way up to the kitchen down the hall. The distance greeting of  _'Aww! Welcome back, dear!'_  Came from her mother was enough to let her known the older man was in the kitchen. "Mum is so loud." 

Within minutes, the rest of the gang arrived, offering snacks of all sorts. From Vaughn, jelly cherries. Rhys, chocolate raisins. Fiona,  _alcoholic_ chocolates. Sasha, alcohol of all sorts, and limes. It was enough to keep the small gang going for the night and probably not remember half of it; as always. It wasn't like they minded. In the morning, they got to see all the whacky photos they had unknowingly taken during their intoxicated night. They could all recall the night Vaughn had gotten so drunk that he took off his shirt and threw it at her older brother's head when he visited- which in turn, resulted in her sibling chasing the half-naked buff man around the house for the next five minutes till he jumped out the first-floor window and had to be taken to the hospital for a broken arm. 

"So. First movie. Might I suggest the  _S_ _crewdriver M_ _assacre_?"  

"Oh. My God. Save the horror movies for later, sis," Sasha playfully chuckled while pushing the movie away from her face. Her sister smirked and placed the lone movie in the pile of 'to-be-watched-later'.  

Rosa and Rhys were busy looking through the stack of comedy movies whilst Vaughn inspected the long line of romance with a scowl. No one liked watching them, apart from when they were drunk and he was tonight's victim of choosing the non-censored movie of choice. It was mainly for Fiona and Rhys seeing as everyone would be passed out by the time it came on. The damn couple. 

"I'm more in the mood for something like the  _Groomsmen_ _s_ _' Battle_ ," the Italian spoke while plucking the movie from the stack, Rhys glancing over her shoulder at what she purposed. "A little bit of smut. A little bit of action- a  _lot_ of comedy." 

"Sounds good. Throw it in," with a flick of her wrist, it landed beside the pile near Fiona's feet. Said woman chewing on the jellies on the coffee table beside her. "Anything else?" She asked. Rhys plucked up a new movie, a chuckle leaving his lips at the animated movie in his hands. 

" _Lasagne_ , maybe?" 

"That mouse movie about food?" Sasha chuckled with a glance to Rhys, something she openly rolled her eyes at while shuffling further into the lush purple bed. "Sure. Whatever," the smallest girl shrugged, not entirely caring for the movie her lanky friend had suggested. 

"Cool," with a chuckle towards the two women, he placed the movie down in its designated pile. It didn't take much longer for the movies to be sorted out and the first crappy one to be played, each person finding their designated seats. Vaughn had taken over the foot of the bed, Fiona and Rhys on top of it whilst Sasha and Rosa sat slumped in the Italian's plush beanbag chairs. 

The first movie was a comedy, something they could all enjoy but halfway through it, Fiona had found an old Mercenary hat stored away under the bed. When placed over the top left corner of the TV, she grinned. 

"How's this for a drinking game? Every time somebody wears the hat, take a drink." 

"Sounds simple enough," Rosa agreed and within seconds, someone was wearing the hat during a rather intense, serious conversation. This was enough to tug a chuckle out of the sober adults. It was only twenty minutes in before half of the group was piss drunk, ignoring the movie to catch up on the more recent gossip. 

By the near end of the night, Sasha was passed out hugging a penguin pillow, Vaughn was googling fanfiction on his latest power couple from the movie ‘ _Storm rider_ ’ while Rhys and Fiona were... discussing politics in the bedroom next door. Rosa knew her brother was going to be in a state of murder tomorrow if they didn’t hide the evidence of their discussion but at least it wasn’t going to be directed at her.  

Time seemed to pass so slowly in the night, every second feeling like agony for the youngest of the group as the growing flame in her stomach made itself apparent. It took her a few minutes to find her feet to stand up, heading into her ensuite to the medicine cabinet. The young chef knew what the feeling was, going through it bi-monthly meant that the feeling was unmistakable now.  

“Where are my suppressors,” it took a few minutes of shuffling and sorting to find the little blue box of pills, breathing a breath of relief as she opened them up and was faced with a full of line of five. Without hesitation she took two dry, letting herself slide down against the wall beside her as relief washed over her; Rosa had no intention of missing work and being locked in a room till the next day while her mother went out to get some emergency pills. At least, with this box, she could last till the weekend.  

After the first couple of minutes of nothing but growing heat, the Italian frowned and leaned up to grab the box from the sink, scanning for any information about the delay. Then she found the reason. “... Expired?” a struggled sigh made its way from her lips, rubbing her legs unconsciously together in frustration. It felt like ages till the heat below started to dull into an unpleasant warmth, signalling a delayed effect but a thankful reaction nonetheless.  

Once the rush of hormones had calmed and settled, the young adult made her way back into her bedroom, spotting her remaining two friends passed out on randomly pillows around the room. It brought a small sweet smile to her lips, shifting to her cabinet near her closet and pulling out a few blankets. Once the pair were covered and comfortable, Rosa shifted to get comfortable beside Sasha, shifting a pillow under her head and under the shared covers. It was enough to make her feel calm and safe, closing her eyes and letting the exhaustion of the day hit her. Sleep and dreams being a sweet release from the stress of the day and the rest of the week to come. Oh, and the Hyperion company dinner party tomorrow. 

* * *

 

 **Location** **:** **Third Street, door number: eleven.**  

 **Year: 2997. Date: Friday, 29** **th** **of September. Time:** **8** **:30.**  

 

Early mornings, vanilla coffee and buttered toast was a regular start for the pastry chef, sluggish limbs barely having the motor-cognitive skills to perform the basic task. She was almost thankful she lived with her parents, her mother always making her a filling breakfast and caffeine filled drink for when she woke up. It made her wish her future partner would wake her up the same way. And if she woke up first, give him or her the same treatment of toast and coffee. 

It was a pleasant thought at least. 

“Good morning Ashley,” her co-worker's voice entered her tender mind, wincing slightly at her volume as she travelled the room behind her.  “And Rosa too, of course. You hungover?” Sasha questioned with a simple tap on her back, chuckling softly at her pale complexion. “Girl. You look like shit.” 

“I feel like shit. Nothing a few doses of pain meds can’t fix,” although she wasn’t the picture of good health. She knew today was an important busy day for the restaurant. An entire business party taking up every seat in the place, having two small starters, two small mains and a dessert from Rosa herself. She knew it was going to be a very busy day, prepping nearly one hundred desserts to go out all at once. “Gotta be ready for tonight.” 

“Moxxi will be keeping you shut up in the kitchen like some princess while its going on,” her friend warned her, taking a few pieces of toast from the dining table middle along with some low-fat butter and jam. “Those stupid Hyperion alphas are just booze hounds. Both Mox and I gotta keep them away from  _our_  waiters,” she ranted, accidentally putting her knife through the slice with an agitated huff. “I don't even  know  why  Moxxi  agreed to tonight. The guy hosting it is her  _ex_  for skag sake.” 

“Yeah. That is a little awkward,” the chef couldn’t physically imagine waiting on her ex-boyfriend, the mere thought of him made her blood boil with anger. “Sod the thought of cooking for my ex. Che vadano a farsi fottere.“ 

“Rosa!” 

“Humph,” her friend couldn’t help but laugh at the mother-daughter exchange; she had grumbled something that certainly not polite apparently. 

“That’s certainly a way to put it... whatever you just said,” Sasha merely spoke with a raised brow at her friend, watching her munch on her toast angrily for a moment before her eyes turned to her phone on the table. “It’s nearly nine. Want me to wake Rhys or Vaughn up for a ride?” 

“No thanks. The cold air could do me some good,” Rosa held back the small cringe as she stood up, feeling the troublesome bubbling heat between her legs. Stubbornly, she pushed it to the back of her mind as she grabbed her neon blue gym bag, glancing back to her friend. “You coming?” At first, the girl only stared at her, frowning for a second before downing the rest of her coffee and snatching another piece of toast before rising from her seat. 

“Sure. Just cause it’ll wake me up for Moxxi’s warnings and crap. Wonder if I’ll get that taser again.” 

“That was only because Moxxi’s disowned family came demanding money and she didn’t want you to be cornered by any of them, seeing as you’re in charge of the money,” what a horrid bunch of people they were. Both the girls could recall the face of their family head perfectly. 

“Oh. Right. Yeah. I remember now.” 

“Yeeeeeup.” 

* * *

 

 **Location: Red light** **, kitchen** **.**  

 **Year: 2997. Date:** **Fri** **day, 2** **9** **th** **of September. Time: 2** **1** **:** **3** **2.**  

 

Tonight, it was certainly a busy night for the high scale restaurant. Not because of the number of people crammed into what space Moxxi could stretch while maintaining some comfort for the customers. Sasha could feel what little self-restraint she had quickly disappearing whenever she got within ten feet of the megalomaniac boss of the dinner party.  

Whenever possible the woman would sneak out into the kitchen to talk to her friend as she worked; Sasha was surprised by the seer effort she was putting into her work. Her chocolate art coming out perfect, sugar nests stunning and the ice-cream just breath-taking. She had even ordered special vanilla pods from Italy for the occasion; seeing as the boss of all things in the city- and practically Moxxi’s business at that, was present tonight.  

Rosa was fully aware of the fact that dessert was the last thing to eat before they left. It had to be stunning visually  _and_ leave a nice taste in their mouth. She could certainly feel the pressure, certainly now that it was her turn. Her hormones were stable for now, but she could always feel the twinge in her stomach every once in a while. 

It took her about five minutes to get the first table orders’ ready, starting on the next while yelling. “Pick up, table one! Five choco towers, three banana splits! Calling four available waiters!” then it was table two, three, four- all the way to ten.  

The Italian took great care preparing for this table’s order, one order sticking out the most. Jack’s order, the big boss, ordering something not even on the menu. A single chocolate lava cake with vanilla bean ice-cream, strawberries, raspberries, and a custard sauce to the side. Thankfully, Rosa had a recipe for the cake stored away from chef school, reassuring Moxxi that she would be fine without any help. “Pick up, table ten! Three fruit salads, one berry tart, and one Chocolate lava cake! Calling two waiters!” 

With the final order’s call, two red-faced waiters quickly scurried into the room with Sasha holding up the rear. Her eyes quickly darted to the lava cake and bits, chocolate dusting decorating the plate cutely. Her friend rose a brow at the design, glancing to her friend with a sly smirk. “You’ve outdone yourself, girl. Back in college, it wasn’t this nice.”  

“I’ve improved since then,” the girl replied with a sheepish smile, wiping her brow with her hand towel before moving to the sink attached to her workstation to start on the clean-up. “Now hurry. He’s probably getting impatient.” 

“Oooooh I can think of worse words for that son of a bitch,” her friend growled before pushing on a cheerily smile as she grabbed the lone plate, turning and quickly following the short line of waiters. Before she left, she turned back to her friend with a small shout. “Go sit down for a bit, you look like you're running a fever.”  

It left the foreigner with her thoughts, and pots of course. So far, everyone had nothing nice to say about ‘Jack’, the boss of this event, but all she could hear was unreadable speeches, chatter and laughter. They seemed to be enjoying themselves- maybe a little riled up but otherwise fine.  

So, what were the staff getting pissed about?  

Oh well, she knew she’d hear all the details once they were finished and Sasha was free to gossip about the  _horrors_  of the company CEO. She was interested to see what the man was like, even looked like at this point. But the pounding in her head and the fury between her legs was enough to prevent her from peaking her head through the door to survey the room. There were alphas out there- and a ton of them. She didn’t want to risk one of them getting the scent of her in that big room.  

At least in the kitchen, the smell was covered up mainly by food and most of the staff had left already to go home, having done their part and cleaned up their stations. Not that she blamed them. The Italian was sure she would have left already if she had the choice too.  

But no, she had to clean up her station as well as whatever the others had left behind. They knew she wasn’t going to leave it overnight to fester- it was disgusting. Cleaning the floors, scrubbing the work surfaces and washing the dishes. The last one being the worst for the girl, seeing as it was now all of her plates coming back now. “So many plates...” it always made her wonder why she didn’t rat on her co-workers to make them stay back and clean up their own damn mess. 

Oh right. Status and shit. Damn. 

“This lil’ thing is your only chef cleaning up? Moxs, I’m surprised!” 

“Cazzo!” the swore escaped Rosa’s throat as the plate in her grasp flew, smashing into the side of the metal work counter with more than enough force. “Porco dio- ahhhh! Cazzo-” the girl pushed the laughter behind her to the side as she quickly went to grab some paper towels to collect the pieces of china. “Damnit.” 

“And she’s foreign! Great! What’s she sayin’?” 

The chef spun on her heels quickly to meet the pair already feeling the strong, territorial aura emitting from the two as she stood only ten feet away from them. The man’s eyes were stuck on her, looking her over from top to bottom without shame while her big boss, Moxxi, stood just a step away from him, arms crossed and her expression saying anything but pleased. “I believe she’s saying something about dicks, Jack. Normally said whenever something breaks.” 

“I dropped a plate,” the Italian quickly chirped up from behind her station, glancing to the visitors in her kitchen as she worked on collecting the broken pieces of plate carefully.  

“Hah! Obviously.” 

“I’ll pay for that,” the youngest held her eyes on her boss, feeling the uncomfortable heat in her stomach tighten with the way the man was examining her; it was driving her head into the ground and she did  _not_  like it. “Just- take it out of my next paycheck and I’ll-” 

“Waaaaaitta’ ah minute,” Jack suddenly spoke up past her panicked mumbling, taking a step towards the girl with a small quip of his lip. “Lemme get that, cupcake,” with a flashy spin on his heels, he turned back to the woman behind him, grinning. “Moxs owes me- like- a lot of money. I’m sure a little plate won’t be much for her to let slide.” 

Unsurely, the girl glanced over to Moxxi, a look of uncertainty in her eyes as well as a quick look of desperation. Thankfully, the woman was smart. She instead sighed, shaking her head for a moment before saying. “Yeah. Whatever you say.” 

“Riiiiight~ and with that out the way,” the man turned to her fully, his tall boarder body practically towering over her, suddenly grateful for the extra workbench, she had pulled it for platting, separating them. “You must be the little thing that baked my cake. Nice to meet cha, I’m Handsome Jack. President of Hyperion, Dictator of our beeee-autiful country- by the way you make a MEAN cake,” he finally stopped talking to smirk, leaning his forearm on the table to bench to properly look her in the eyes. “Loved it. Haven’t had one that good since that pot brownie I had in college- didn't know it was one of those brownies at the time buuuut you get my drift.” 

 He stared unnervingly at her, waiting before it finally hit her that he was waiting for a reply to his rant. 

“Madonna stai un po' zitto?” a sudden rush of both relief and dread slipped through her as she realized she spoke in her Italian tongue, questioning if he ever did shut up, but thankful he couldn’t understand her. “I- err- sorry. Nervous habit.” 

“Hah- I don’t mind, cupcake. That is ONE sexy accent you got there,” he did not make the burning heat in her stomach any better, or the panic in her mind lessen. “What is that? French? Spanish? Italian? _I_   _know_  it’s European.” 

“Italian. I’m three fourths Italian.”  

“Niceeeee~ dunno why but foreign accents on chicks are just- HMM- HOT,” he was not making his enjoyment of her discomfort any less noticeable, watching her every move as she cleaned up the broken plate pieces and neatly wrapping them up for the bin. 

“Thanks. I think,” she wasn’t sure what to think of him, both his and her boss’ dominant auras battling each other was making her tighten, head light and her stupid palms sweating- which wasn’t helping her quick cleaning to get away from the pair. “I’m Rosa Ricci. Nice to meet you too,” If anything, it was making it even longer with how many things she had nearly dropped. With a smirk, the businessman turned his sights to the sultry dressed woman beside him. 

“I dunno why you didn’t tell me about this little meatball sooner, Moxs? She’s a riot!” 

“That’s because you’re making her nervous.” 

“Am not." 

“Yes. You are. You make  _everyone_  uncomfortable with that God-knows-how-big ego of yours.” 

“Are you really gonna start this- now? Here? You wanna go, Moxs?” his voice dropped suddenly, the omega in the room suddenly feeling dread and fear hitting her being. Slowly, she turned away from her task to the two, her boss standing her ground high on her heels, while their party holder grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth and ever so sharp canines; a feature most alphas seemed to have nowadays. It only made the poor girl more uncomfortable. 

“I’m just gonna- clock out now,” Rosa found her voice once more, quiet but both of the leaders took notice as their heads snapped back to hers. Feeling their gaze, her stomach twisted and dropped, forcing a bright smile onto her lips as she quickly turned her eyes to Jack, their infamous host. “It was nice meeting you- sir.” 

“Please, cupcake, call me Jack,” the male stood tall with his flirtation purr, one hand moving to his hip while the other presented itself to her. She knew the gesture immediately, her palms feeling suddenly slick as he pulled on his crowd-pleasing smile. The Italian took the gesture, letting him squeeze it tightly for a moment before bringing it to his lips. Annoyance was clear over her employer’s face as he did this. The man instead directed a wink to the chef as he pulled away. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other reaaal soon,  _Rose_.” 

“Sounds... great,” the chef made sure to murmur loud enough for her elders to pick up, quickly bobbing her head to the pair before escaping the kitchen through the back door to the hallway which was connected to the employee’s changing rooms and Moxxi’s office. Rosa could feel the tenseness in her shoulders drop the moment she headed out and into the girls’ locker room. It took her scrambled mind a moment to fit her key into the right lock, throwing the door open with a slam.  

“Whoa. Someone seems a little jumpy.” 

“Cazzo!” the swore left the Italian’s lips again, spinning around to spot her best friend laughing to herself near the door, closing it behind her after quietly entering without a sound. “Sasha! Don’t do that!”  

“Jeez- sorry sorry. You’re just too easy sometimes,” the alpha grinned, creeping closer to the small girl as she turned back to her locker. With every step the woman took, she could feel her nose twitch and her head fill with unreadable thoughts. “Jesus,” Sasha swore, backing away slowly while pulling her hand to her nose. “Why do you stink of heat  _and_  two alpha warning scents? God- my eyes burn.” 

The chef visibly twitched, the tanner woman took note of this, shifting closer to the girl having to cover her nose with one hand while laying the other on her shoulder. 

“Rosa? Talk to me,” her words shook the woman softly, her gaze finally met her friend’s. “What. Happened?” 

“Jack. That’s what happened.” Moxxi growled as she entered the small changing room, quietly closing the door behind her with a loud huff escaping her cherry red lips. “I don’t know who that man thinks he is but I do  _not_  let my employees get treated that way,” their boss was throwing all sorts of angry hormones about as she spoke, the only omega in the room shifting to hide behind her friend’s arm. “The nerve of that man!” 

“Moxxi what happened in the kitchen?” the waitress questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. “You don’t let just anyone into the back.” 

“Because I couldn’t refuse him with so many people around. He’d start something, phones would be taken out and the whole thing would be up on the Echonet in seconds,” Rosa could physically feel the exhaustion seeping into her boss’ face, the way she held herself while looking up to the heavens. Then, her pale green eyes turning to the foreigner, her frown twisting up into a more threatening smile of her own. “Now,  _Rosa_ ,  sweetpea , isn’t there  _something_  you should be telling me?”  

“Cazzo...” the swore unintentionally passed her lips. That drew the attention of her friend, shifting to let her face the full wrath of their boss’ gaze. “I-I umm... I started my heat the other day- but- and I started taking some of my pills,” the guilt was clear on her face, fingers entwined in front of her as she shuffled on the heels of her feet. “But- they weren’t  _in-date-_ b-but I felt better- a little-” 

“You may feel better sugar, but you still reek of it,” Moxxi waved her hand in front of her face to clarify the scent, wrinkling her nose. “The only reason the other chefs didn’t comment on it, was because the smell of food masked it. I didn’t even notice out there till the desserts started coming out,” she explained, her frown twitching at the flinch her employee made; she was a little shaken it from it all, that she knew was a common affect Jack had on her kind.  

“I’m sorry. I-I just didn’t want to leave you a station down- since I’m the only one who make desserts a-and well,” she shifted her sights back to her boss, who was looking more tired than annoyed now. “They’re normally everyone’s favourite so-” 

“Not another word,” the Italian stopped, her gaze dropping to the floor. The employer drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she stepped towards the short girl, Sasha immediately shifting to let her past. “Sugar, I appreciate the kind thoughts. But this is your  _safety_  we’re talking about here. Nothing- and I mean nothing, is more important than that. You understand me?”  

“Yes ma’am...” 

“Good. Thankfully, it’s the weekend tomorrow so I expect you here on  _Tuesday_ _,_  on your in-date medication.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Moxxi allowed her to sulk, simply smiling back and leaving the room without another word. Rosa could now feel the annoyed glare of her friend beside her who was still pinching her nose. “I’m so sorry, Sasha.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” her growl came out nasally, throwing her free hand up into the air for a moment before turning back to her locker and fishing out her phone from her bag. “I’m calling Rhys to pick you up.” 

“Sasha-” 

“If that Hyperion douchebag could smell you from another room- imagine what some other prick alpha would do beside you on the bus,” Rosa instantly backed down at the seriousness in her tone, something her friend took notice of. “You said you understood Moxxi. So  _please_ , understand me when I say you need to get your mom to pick up your  meds  tomorrow morning and  _do not_  leave your room till they’re in your hand. Okay?” 

“Okay,” it pained the mixed girl to see her friend like this, but she knew it needed to be said for her safety. The world was a cruel ass place for her kind, something that both Sasha and Fiona knew from living in an Alpha run house. And having Omega friends. It wasn’t fair on either of them. One being seen as a victim. The other, a criminal. “I’m really- really sorry Sasha.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you are,” she sighed, pulling her hand away from her face to rub her nose, feeling the sudden tug in her stomach at the scent lingering in the air. “You always have the best intentions when you do stupid things,” this pulled a meek smile from both of them. “Lemme just- hey Rhys- I need you to drive Rosa home for me- yeah... yeah it’s  _that_ ,” the girl behind her threw her a glare for a moment, huffing as she quickly started to get change into her regular appeal. Seeing this, Sasha quickly turned away, biting her bottom lip as she continued. “Just get here as soon as you can!” 

“Rhys questioning everything again?”  

“When doesn’t he?” Rosa could feel a small smile surface on her lips hearing this, tugging on her jeans and tucking in her button-up shirt; simple plaid long-sleeve shirt and black jeans, always a winner. Once the girl was dressed, her friend finally turned back to her, looking her over once more before handing her bag back to her. “He should be out back in five. Just wait for his text.” 

“I will, please don’t worry so much,” the younger girl’s words did little to soothe her friend’s nerves, but the older girl offered her a pained smile as she moved her hand to her nose. Seeing this, Rosa shifted her sleeve to her nose, taking a long sniff, feeling a sudden cringe shake her core. “Do I really smell that bad?”  

“Yeah. To Omegas you may smell  _nice_  but to us Alphas, it’s like someone soaked you in the blood and gore of his enemies-” 

“That’s so gross!” 

“Hah, you dunno our pain, girl. Two warning mark smells like shit.” 

The waitress chuckled half-heartedly, being semi-serious as her friend drew her arm back down to her shoulder bag, chuckling softly to herself. It amazed her sometimes how omegas could take the aggressive scents of Alpha’s while Sasha herself couldn’t take her own kind’s exposer when they wanted to scare off the competition. It made her cringe how her friend saw her as some blood-soaked rose. Well, that was a simple way of stating it at least. 

The sudden buzz of a little pink phone broke the two girls out of their daze, Rosa quickly grabbing the little thing out of her bag and pulling it to her face. She barely blinked before looking up to her friend and nodded. “He’s out back.” 

“Well, get going you,” with a small tap on the shoulder, the Italian started heading out to the back alley behind her work, a stiff sigh leaving her lips as she tapped her phone screen. The words  _[Jack Law: Requests to chat.]_  appearing in bright blue letters brought her stomach to her knees, biting her lip as she opened her phone and another text lit up in a familiar green.  _[Rhys Baker: I’m here girlfriend_ _|_ _21:53.]_  

“What the hell...” a sudden car horn brought the girl out of her daze, looking up to see her friend’s crappy silver Totoya ascent, pulling up beside her. God, she cursed her friend for making her remember the car’s entire name, in case she needed to report it stolen or something. It still confused her. “Hey Rhys,” she greeted the man as he pulled down the window, a small smile lacing his thin lips with a worried tone in his eyes. 

“Hey, you. Got kicked out again, huh,” he questioned while unlocking the passenger door, watching his friend toss her bag down before plopping down in the seat beside him. Instantly, he could smell the familiar scent, wrinkling his nose slightly as he lowered the volume of his music. “Jeez. Why did you even go to work? Could’ve taken the day off to get your meds.” 

“I had some suppressors,” when Rosa noticed the look of disbelief on her friend’s face, she huffed the last of her words. “They were out of date... and didn’t work,” hearing this, the man huffed back, running his hand through his gelled hair just as they hit the highway.  

“Yeaaaaaah- you shouldn’t have risked it. Didn’t you have Mr Jack at your work today?” she nodded, Rhys resisting a sigh as he pulled his metallic hand back to the wheel. “Look. I understand how important your work is to you- any omega would give their left arm for your position. But you gotta understand-” 

“-That we are weak and that an alpha could easily overpower us and push us around- your boss and co-workers would eat me for dessert,” the chef cut him off, poison lacing her words as she leaned her chin on her palm, looking out the window beside her as it started to fog from her heated breath. “It’s just- so stupid. Biology and crap. Vi odio tutti, banda di cazzari. Stupid- stupid alphas.” 

It was a rare moment, Rhys seeing his friend explode with anger, tears glittering in her eyes as she pulled herself into a ball. Normally, he’d tell her to get her shoes off his seat, but he pushed back the nag.  

“Look- I-I know. It sucks. A  _lot_. I- just,” the sudden sob made him jolt, glancing to his companion, watching her momentarily as she wiped away the tears from her face. “But... you’re strong,” his friend sniffled, seeming to be calming down, just slightly. “Stronger than me... I mean- give it a few years! You'll be head chef! For sure!” 

“Jeez, Rhys I’m ten years too young for that,” this was enough to tug a few chuckles from the pair of them, her brown eyes finally drifting to the crowded roads in front of them. “God- I so wish we were born in the times before this stupid hierarchy shit.” 

“Hah- don’t we all, girl, don’t we all?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Che vadano a farsi fottere. = Go fuck‘em.   
> Cazzo! = Dick!   
> Porco dio. = Pig God. (It’s like us English speakers yelling ‘SHIT!’) It’s meaning is meant to be more ‘God you’re a pig’ but they leave out words like we do with ‘you are’ to ‘you’re’.   
> By the holy mother will you ever shut up?! = Madonna stai un po' zitto! (Zitto for it being directed towards a male, Zitta for it being directed towards a female)   
> I fucking hate you all, you bags of dicks. = Vi odio tutti, banda di cazzari. 


End file.
